The present invention features a trash receptacle apparatus for allowing a user to pull a trash bag out of the trash receptacle apparatus without having to lift the trash bag above the trash receptacle apparatus.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.